Rememberance
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: Lily watches her dad cry as he remembers those the world lost.


**Disclaimer:**** None of it's mine, as much as I wish it was.**

**Summary:**** Lily watches her dad cry as he remembers those the world lost.**

**Centric Character(s):**** Lily Luna Potter and Harry Potter.**

**A/N:**** This was inspired by the start of **_**The Only Exception**_** by Paramore from their new album **_**Brand New Eyes. **_**It's a fantastic song and album, and I recommend you have a listen. I'd love some reviews when you've read it to let me know what you think.**

*********

_When I was younger _

_I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mama swore she would_

_Never let herself forget_

James could remember many May 2nd happenings during his eight years of life back from when he was about four. He knew the way the day would go, like clockwork, every year. Seven year old Albus caught on when he was about five, and would dutifully follow James out of the room after breakfast on the day and the two remained in their bedrooms for much of it, until they went to Uncle Bill's for Victoire's birthday party.

Lily, however, was curious when she saw her daddy leave the breakfast table abruptly after having a quick glance at the _Daily Prophet _and head for the back door. Harry didn't say a word to anyone as he left, taking himself to the deck chair at the end of the garden. The morning was bright as Britain made its way slowly into summer, but the mood in the house was rather macabre. One look at her mother's face and Lily could tell that something bad had happened.

"Mummy?" Five year old Lily called out from her place at the table after James and Al had left. Ginny looked up from her place by the sink where she was facing the window, not doing anything.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"What's wrong with daddy?" she asked innocently.

"Daddy's just a little sad today," Ginny explained vaguely.

"Does he need a hug?"

Ginny smiled gently. "No, I think it's best to leave daddy to himself for a while, sweetheart."

Lily nodded her head vigorously, but hopped down from her chair and headed out of the kitchen towards the back door anyway. Ginny made a move to stop her, but didn't carry it out. She smiled gently again. Lily was a sweet girl and couldn't bear to see anyone hurting and not try to help them.

When the backdoor slid open, Harry looked around from the deck chair that was facing the back fence. Before the kids had been born, the garden of Grimmauld Place had laid in disrepair, but Ginny had insisted that no child of hers would play in a jungle. Harry had been forced to sort it out by his very hormonal wife.

When he turned, Lily saw that there were tears streaming down his cheeks, but he tried to wipe them away quickly before his daughter saw him. Lily also noticed that Harry held the newspaper in his hands and a leather bound photo album she had never seen before.

"Lily, love. Go back inside."

"Daddy's sad," she stated in response and ignored his command. She walked the length of the garden and climbed onto her father's lap, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Lily plastered a wet, slobbery kiss on his cheek and Harry smiled sadly. "Thank you sweetheart," he said, returning the hug.

Lily let go and nestled herself against her father. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing to the man on the open page of the album. He had a warm smile and long shaggy hair.

"His name's Remus," Harry replied simply. "He's Teddy's dad and a very good friend of mine."

"Where is he?"

Harry felt a small lump in his throat again, not sure if he could continue. "He went to Heaven. A very bad man hurt him."

"When?"

"Today, fifteen years ago," Harry answered. Lily switched her eyes over to the newspaper where the front page had a picture of her dad on, under the headline _Fifteen Years Not Forgotten_ and a list of names down the side.

"Who's not for-for," Lily tried, stumbling over the word.

"Forgotten," Harry supplied. "All the very brave people who helped us fight the bad man and his friends."

"Can I see them?" Lily asked innocently, implying the photo album. Harry thought for a moment before nodding and flipping a page. On it, there was a woman who looked very similar to Teddy and had bubblegum pink hair.

"This is Tonks. She's Teddy's mummy." The woman in the picture waved happily at Lily who smiled.

"She's pretty," the youngest Potter said to her dad. Turning another page, there was a picture of a man, wearing all black with a mild scowl on his face.

"This is Severus. He's one of the bravest men I ever met."

"Severus like Al?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Al's named after him. And this man," he added, turning another page to show the white haired (and bearded) Albus Dumbledore.

As Lily continued to ask questions about each photo they went past, Harry felt some on the sadness and mourning leave him.

*****

Ginny watched out of the window from the kitchen as Harry and Lily continued speaking, with a gentle smile on her face. Ever year since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had hated May 2nd. He knew it was his niece's birthday and it should be a happy occasion, remembering the downfall of Voldemort, but Harry could never shake the thought of all the friends he had lost during the fight and before. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Sev…

Ginny flicked her wand and the dishes washed themselves. She continued watching out of the window until she saw Harry's hand reach up to his face again. Ginny knew her husband was crying, undoubtedly from recalling all the memories that his daughter was bringing up. Ginny walked slowly from the kitchen, towards Harry and Lily.

She rested a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek gently. When she saw the pictures of the original Order of the Phoenix next to the recalled Order, she felt tears well up inside herself. Lily looked up with a sad look in her eyes.

"Mummy… Daddy lost lots of friends."

"I know sweetheart."

"Do you remember them, mummy?"

Ginny didn't answer for a moment, causing Harry to look up at her. "We'll never forget, love," she answered finally.


End file.
